


Wedding rings - MOL by laurawillows

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: cute little fic about Bill and Laura post revelations.





	Wedding rings - MOL by laurawillows

**Author's Note:**

> this was writen for the Month Of Love originally posted on survivalinstinct.net in October 2008

They had found Earth, the actual planet, the place where they would be able to live in peace. But the Gods had given them Earth a bit back handedly.

The Earth they found was in the middle of a nuclear winter. The science teams said that it was starting to warm up and the radiation levels were dropping

Most of the fleet didn't see Earth for what it really was: a place of hope. Sure, they had seen it like that before, but now, most of the fleet was blind to it, all but a few on Galactica.

President Laura Roslin of the twelve colonies of Kobol was one of the few who still had hope. Admiral William Adama still had hope, if only because Laura still had hope. Lee Adama and Kara Thrace still had faith in their president and admiral, and had hope through that faith.

Laura and Bill were like parents to everyone, especially Lee and Kara. Bill because Lee really was his son and Kara, a daughter through adoption. But Laura, she was their parent through respect and faith, and grown affection throughout the few years of knowing each other.

And the two of them where almost married, they were just missing the wedding rings.

~-~

Laura had had a long day. She had had to deal with civilians committing mass suicide via air lock and other means, a furious quorum, and stubborn frakkin cylons. But she still had reports to reach and she didn't want to wait till tomorrow to read them.

Bill had left a light on, as a sort of guiding light, showing her the way home, the way to his welcoming arms. Though when she looked around their quarters, she saw that he was already asleep on the rack.

She smiled warmly in his direction, and sat down at the desk with her reports, determined to finish them quickly. She was quietly searching the desk drawers for a pen when she came across a small black velvet box and a letter underneath it that was addressed to her. She hadn't seen it there that morning, and after glancing at the rack to see if Bill was still asleep, she opened it up, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Inside was a ring, a wedding ring. It was a simple thin silver band with a round diamond flanked by two smaller ones. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she opened the letter.

 

Dearest Laura,  
We led our people to Earth. It may not be what we expected to find, but we found it.

My original plan was to ask you to marry me when we were on Earth, but I didn't feel that it was the right time for obvious reasons. We all thought that Earth was the answer to our prayers, but I've found my answer here with you, and still plan to ask you to marry me, I just need to find the right time.

I live for you, please, never leave me. I love you more than I can put into words, more than I can express in action, more than anything in the whole universe.

I love you my Laura Roslin. Be with me for forever. Never give up hope.

Yours only,  
Bill Adama

 

Tears had slipped out of Laura's eyes as she red. She was sure that she was never meant to read this letter, or find the ring. She looked over at the rack to see her Bill sleeping, and decided that she needed to live HER life, not the presidents.

The reality of it all was that she was the president, she was dying and that she had led her people to a dead planet, and that she loved Bill. Lately, she had put Bill aside and dealt with the presidential needs and barely held onto the edge of life just for that. She needed to be with Bill, he would come and help her pull herself back, he would help her live again.

She put her things away and went into the head and got ready for bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. No wig and her make-up already washed off. She had crows feet adorning her eyes that weren't there a year ago, and her thin auburn hair was growing and stood every which way at about an inch and a half's length. It was just barely enough for Bill to run his fingers through while they relaxed and read reports on quiet evenings. Her Diloxin treatments were coming to an end soon, she only had three out of twenty left. That meant the dosage was almost at its max and she would be very weak in the next weeks. It also meant that they had to find out if the cancer had disappeared yet. She was nervous about this, she had just started living again, how could she leave now, knowing what she would be leaving behind?

Laura didn't want to think of that right now, and wiped away the unwelcome tears. She left the head and turned off the light she had left on.

She let her memory guide her to the rack in the darkness, and gently climbed in next to Bill. His arms encircled her and he kissed her brow.

"Wondered when you would come to bed," he said sleepily. Laura cuddled into his embrace and said, "Sorry I took so long, I had a long day. But lets talk about it tomorrow, okay?" his reply was to squeeze her briefly and to put his forehead on hers, "okay, we'll talk tomorrow." With a loving smile, they drifted off to sleep…

…Together.

~-~

Laura woke up to Bills azure eyes and warm smile.

"Hey there sleepy," he said as Laura snuggled into his warmth, "it's almost time to get up," he herd a muffled 'no' come from her. He laughed, "What am I going to tell the quorum? 'President Roslin had a long night and she decided to stay in bed today'." He got a giggle from the woman in his arms; she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Could you imagine their reactions?" she started to laugh, "they would probably think that you drugged me or I was taken hostage by the cylons again," her eyes sparkled as she imagined how the stuffy politicians would react, "Oh! What about Lee's reaction! Poor thing, he'd probably get pelted with questions about our relationship," Bill chuckled, imagining Lee's mortification when he found out that his dad was sleeping with the president, even if it was just innocent sleeping taking place in the rack.

They laid there for a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet morning comfort of laying in each others arms. When they walked through the hatch every morning, they became 'Madame President' and "Admiral Adama'. It was the quiet moments like this that they lived for.

Bill slipped out of bed and padded barefoot to his desk. Laura scooted towards the middle of the bed, taking advantage of the space and settling into the space where his hot body (TEMPERAUTURE PEOPLE!!! But he does have a hot bod…) used to be. He came back holding a small black velvet box. Laura hid her face in her pillow, knowing what he held. Bill slipped back into bed beside her, laying on his side with his head propped up and the box in front of him, his hand stroking her short hair.

"Laura," he said gently, "please look at me," she slowly flipped over to lay on her back and look up into his eyes, "I want you to wear this ring as a promise that when we are settled, I will find a little secluded lake and build a small cottage where we can get married and live the rest of our days in peace," he had opened the box and slowly slipped the ring onto her left hand as he spoke.

All she could do was smile through her tears as she nodded in agreement and hugged him furiously, "Yes, of course I will. Gods Bill, I love you."

"I love you too Laura," he whispered to her. He leaned back far enough to look her in the eyes briefly and then gently kiss her. He had meant it to just be a peck, but soon found that he loved kissing her and didn't want to stop. When they broke, after what seemed like only a few blissful seconds, a soft glow seemed to emanate from Laura.

"You may have to wait a long while for that wedding though Bill," gently laid a hand over his mouth when he tried to speak, "because I refuse to wear a wig to my own wedding," she could feel his smile underneath her hand.

Laura's hand moved as Bill leaned in to kiss her briefly and then he slipped out of bed to go claim the bathroom.

Getting ready in the morning was a delicate dance that they had perfected. Bill would start in the head as he brushed his hair and teeth while Laura got dressed. She would then slip in the head in front of him and she brushed her teeth, wash her face and apply her make-up. Bill was usually out right after she got in, and he would go put on his uniform and order breakfast up. He would then finish last minute reports and soon after, Laura would plop down beside him, doing the same thing while they waited for their breakfast.

Today was exactly the same, yet slightly different. There were touches shared that lasted a little longer than usual and looks that said everything.

Breakfast had come, and a quiet smile played across their faces as they reviewed the days schedule together. Suddenly, Laura's face grew serious as she remembered something she wanted to bring to Bill's immediate attention.

"Bill," he could tell by her tone she wanted the admiral to be listening, "we need to try to keep a tighter reign on the civilians. There have been reports of families' air locking themselves or killing themselves in some other gruesome fashion. We need tighter security on civilian ships, and maybe a counselor to listen to those who just need to talk," she took a sip of her coffee, waiting for a reply.

"We don’t have enough man power to up security on every ship, and we certainly don’t have that many counselors to go around. So if we go by priority, that might help get the largest groups to calm down," Bill supplied.

"Okay, I'll have Tor- one of my aids look into it and we'll have it for you by the end of the day," she agreed. Bill noticed the cover up of almost saying the name of her former aid. Of course. He also noticed the dark look of betrayal and extreme dislike that had flashed in her eyes. He gave her a questioning look that said 'and how are you taking the Tory-is-a-cylon news?' She understood, and answered, "I started losing respect for her as soon as I found out that she was sleeping with Baltar."

Bill raised and eyebrow, "Tory slept with Baltar? Wow, never that that she would sink that low just for a bit of pleasure."

"Ya, but I'm over her. I don't really care what she does with her life now. As long as it doesn't interfere with us," Bill knew that she meant them, not the fleet, "look, I've got to be on Colonial One for the morning, but I'll be back here before noon, meet you for lunch?"

"I'd love to. Meet you here," he said as they heeded for the door.

"Bill?" she wanted to talk to Bill this time. She had stopped by the hatch and was looking down, suddenly finding her hands very interesting, "can I tell Lee?"

She had asked it softly, and he could tell that she was nervous. He lifted her face and said, "Yes, I think that he should hear it from you," he wrapper his arms around her waist, holding her close and leaned in to kiss her tenderly, "But only if I get to tell Saul," he whispered across her lips when they parted.

Laura's smile could have brought life to the dead planet below, in fact, Bill was certain that it had, "of course," she replied. She was just glad that Bill still saw the bastard as his best friend, cylon and all.

They walked out of their quarters and with one last fleeting look, walked their separate ways. Laura walked towards the hanger deck with her marine guard detail and Bill headed in the direction of CIC.

"Saul," he said gruffly, "lets talk in my office," Bill sat seriously behind his desk and waited for Saul to take a seat. He folded his hands and leaned on them, looking into his oldest friend's eyes, "Saul, I have some serious news," he paused for dramatic effect, "I asked Laura to marry me," Bill grinned over at Saul.

Saul grinned back, "I guess we'll be having a double wedding then cause' I'm doing right by Caprica and our child," two friends started laughing at their situation, both glad that they had survived their latest struggle.

~-~

Laura had been calm through out the Quorum meeting, not letting to much of her excitement show. No one said anything thankfully. She didn't want this to go too public yet.

"Delegate Adama, a word please?" She said more than asked. Lee sat back down and looked at her expectantly, "Actually, lets take this some where more private. Please, follow me to my office."

"Of course Madame President," he said and followed her there.

She sat in one of the passenger seat rather than behind her desk. Lee wasn't sure what to do with himself so he stood awkwardly near the curtain.

"Have a seat, Mr. Adama," she said with a warm, very un-presidential smile.

Lee sat down in the chair adjacent to her and Laura put her left hand on his arm. He glanced at her hand and then did a double take. There was a ring on her ring finger.

Laura smiled knowingly at his expression, "Madame President…" Lee started.

"Call me Laura," she interjected.

"Laura," he said, still a bit in shock, "I'm assuming that that is an engagement ring," he continued after her reassuring nod, he went on, "and I'm also going to assume that it was given to you by my father."

"You have assumed correctly," she said removing her hand and leaning back.

Lee leaned back also, eyes transfixed on the woman who changed his father so much, and who was like a mother and now marrying his father, actually becoming his mom.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," he said, genuinely happy. He liked Laura, even loved her as a mother and mentor, and he knew that his father was his happiest whenever she was around, "when did he give you the ring?"

"This morning, right as we were waking up. He came over and quietly said that when things are calm, he would make an honest woman out of me," her smile was so warm and loving, it was infectious. Lee couldn't stop smiling now, he knew that they would make each other happier than either one had been in a long time. Lee was also glad they got together because Kara had told him that if something didn't happen between them soon, she was going to get herself involved, which meant that the old man was going to get very 'subtle' hints that he should do something ASAP.

"Wow, I'm still a bit shocked. Good shocked though, I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Lee, I'm glad that we have your approval," Laura had desperately wanted Lee's approval and she was relieved to have it, "I'm sorry, but I have to run and catch my raptor over to Galactica. I have a meeting with the cylon representatives and an appointment with Cottle. It's a simple blood test today though."

"Well, as it just so happens, I'm headed towards the shuttle bay also, and I'd be honored to escort my new mother there," Lee said with a wicked grin and a mock bow, holding out his arm for her.

Laura took the offered arm with grace saying, "why thank you young man," and they walked to the hanger deck, talking easily with one another. Lee was also headed over to Galactica so Laura offered to share her raptor.

Lee got off the raptor first when they arrived on Galactica in order to help Laura off. She took the offered hand and smiled over his shoulder at his awaiting father. As soon as she was off, Lee handed her over.

"How was the Quorum meeting?" Bill asked, taking Laura's brief case.

"Oh, the usual. I nearly had to kick out that rowdy representative from Caprica though," she said with mock seriousness.

"Well, what did you end up doing with him?" Bill asked playfully, escorting Laura out of the shuttle bay.

"Told him that if he didn't behave I'd send him to his father," she answered, grinning wickedly over at Lee.

"What did Lee do this time?" Kara said, coming up from behind them.

"I didn't do anything!" Lee exclaimed. Laura giggled at Kara's grumble of disbelief.

"So Old Man, I hear congratulations are in order," she hugged him and whispered, "it's about frakkin time," she let him go and, surprisingly, hugged Laura, who, in turn, hugged her back, "I had better be invited," she whispered to the woman who was, in all ways that mattered to Kara, was her mother.

"Of course," was Laura's tearful reply, she really did love Kara and was just as glad to get her approval as it was to get Lee's, "why wouldn't we?"

"You wouldn't believe how many people don't invite me," Kara said, grabbing Lee's arm and towing him in the direction of the mess hall, "come on knuckle head, stop bothering them and lets grab some lunch," the two kids waved good bye, leaving their parents behind to walk back to their quarters.

Laura threaded her arm through Bill's and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way slowly home. Luckily for them, no one really cared that their President and Admiral where acting so intimate with each other. Apparently word had already gotten around that they were involved.

Bill closed the hatch behind them as Laura set her bag by the desk. Strong arms scooped her off her feet and carried her towards the couch.

"Bill," Laura squealed in protest, her slender arms circling around his neck, "what are you doing?"

"Putting you on the couch then going to order lunch up and then coming back and hope to find you in the same place that I left you because I want to frisk your whole body up and down," he set her down and went to call for lunch.

"I hope you were kidding about that last thing Bill!" she called after him as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

He came back with a wicked grin, "you know, I've timed how long it takes them to bring food to my quarters,"

"And how long is that?" Bill sat close next to her, their thighs touched and he leaned in close.

"About fifteen minutes," he closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately and laid her down on the couch with him on top, not giving her a second to think about what they where doing.

He was very intent on frisking her whole body before their lunch came, Laura came to find out within the next fifteen minutes before their food came.

End Notes:

Remember, Comments = Love!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. This site is not responsible for story content. No money is being made from this website and no copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://survivalinstinct.net/viewstory.php?sid=1604>  



End file.
